


The Amortentia Incident

by Slytherin__Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Coming Out, Drarry, M/M, Potions Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin__Queen/pseuds/Slytherin__Queen
Summary: Harry is late to potions, again. They are brewing Amortentia and Harry comments that it smells like Malfoy. The rest reveals itself





	The Amortentia Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is a short ficlet! Hope you like! Please put any suggestions for fics in the comments, thanks :)

Amortentia

 

Harry was late to potions as usual, he dashed down the hall and into class. He took a deep breath and walked in, “Jesus this classroom stinks” he commented  
“What does it smell like Potter” Draco said with a evil grin on his face.  
“Smells like your cologne, Malfoy are you making it by the caldron now”  
Everyone was silent.  
“What” Harry asked, still no one spoke. “Hermione, what’s happening? What was that potion?”  
“Harry” said Hermione, a grin sliding across her face “that was amortentia” Harry blushed a deep red.  
“Granger” interrupted Slughorn “can you please tell us what Amortentia is”  
“It’s a powerful love potion, it smells of the things that you... love”  
Malfoy stood up and walked over to wear Harry was standing. Harry started to say “I didn’t mean.. I though that-“ but he was cut off as malfoy pulled him towards him using his tie and kissed him on the mouth. Harry let out a startled squeak before relaxing into the kiss. They stopped only when they heard Pansy shout, “Pay up Zabini, you owe me 5 galleons” then the room erupted in noise.  
“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, settle down. Everyone back to their seats and malfoy please get your tongue out of Harry’s mouth” Harry blushed and turned away, Malfoy smirked and looked pleased with himself as they sat down.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
